warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/PvP/Factions
Factions make up the world population of Tyrant, both inherent factions and player factions. Inherent Factions Two types of inherent Factions exist in the world of Tyrant. Battle Factions There are Four inherent (4) Battle Factions. An additional filter for factions was added to Decks in modify view. *Show All Factions *Imperial (blue) *Raider (brown) *Bloodthirsty (red) *Xeno (black) Locality Factions Reputation is earned for as many as seven (9) Locality Factions. These Factions are supported by completion of Missions. Rewards are unlocked as Reputation is increased. *Arctis Vanguard *Tyrol's Champions *Blood Shield *The Protectorate *The Outriders *The Forsaken Ones *The Purge *Tartarus Pact *New Order Player Factions Overview A faction is Tyrant’s guild/clan/group system for Player vs Player (PvP) gameplay. It’s a place people can chat, help each other out with their decks, and have wars with other factions. A faction’s level determines how many members it can have, and the more faction points it earns, the higher level it becomes. Faction level and loyalty determine what cards you can buy from the rewards shop, and factions are ranked by the amount of faction points they have. Faction points can only be earned through wars. Faction Benefits If you read #1, you should have even more questions than you came in with! Isn’t that great?! Now let’s start getting them answered. First of all, factions can be a lot of fun. You meet new people, get to chat with them, and don’t have any moderators to ban you if your conversations get a bit inappropriate :P. More experienced members can give you some ideas for your offensive/defensive decks, you can test them against each other in the arena if you’re in the same range and provide some feedback on how well it works. It’s in your faction’s best interest that all of their members are capable players, so some people will actually want to help you. Factions participate in wars regularly (at least the smart ones do), and while the rewards for winning aren’t as good as the missions, it can help both you and your faction if you participate in them. You specifically, by letting you buy special cards from the reward section of the store. I think getting to smash other factions into the ground is its own reward though. Joining a Faction When, and how should I join a faction? Ah, the bad news. While you can technically join a faction whenever you want, to really be useful and make use of being in a faction, you should probably be at least level 10. Better yet, be finished with the 66 main missions (probably around level 14-15), and you will have no problem joining great factions. As of this writing, someone level 12-15 can easily join a top 10 faction as long as they aren’t a huge jerk or something. It costs stamina to attack your opponents (if you choose to do so), and stamina is only used for faction wars. As for how to join one, that’s quite easy. In the forums, you can usually find a topic where someone’s trying to recruit. Either fill out whatever little form they provide, or just give some basic details (tyrant level, arena points, maybe mission progress, etc), and they’ll probably invite you. If you don’t see any factions you like in the forums, you can make your own topic and provide some of that same information, maybe give some specifics on the kind of faction you’re looking for, and yeah. You can also try asking in the kongregate chat, or applying to random factions in the factions tab of the game. If you’re given a link to click in order to join a faction, click on it and it will open the game in a new window or tab. Then click on ‘factions’, and it should send your application. If you’re accepted, you’re all set. Faction Wars War, huh, yeah. What it is good for? Absolutely NOTHING! Well, actually in Tyrant, war is more than the usual macho fest of “Hey, look at us! We beat you! We’re better than you!! Hahahahaha!!!!!!!” that most games have. War is actually essential for your faction’s rank, growth, and the growth of how many cards you can buy from the rewards store. A faction can declare war on any other faction. Wars last for 6 hours, and while a war is going on, both factions can take turns attacking the other faction’s defense decks at random for 10 energy per attempt. If the attacker wins, his (or her) team gets around 20 points. If the defender wins, his team gets around 20 points, and if the attacker surrenders, the defender’s team gets around 10 points. Because the defenders work the same way as they do in the arena (you go first, and the AI plays for the defender), the attackers usually win. Winning nets 10 exp, 40-70-or-so gold, and 1 point of loyalty. Successfully defending (see: doing nothing and having a stupid or unlucky attacker) also nets you a point of loyalty. At the end of the 6 hours, the team with the highest point total wins. The winning team gets faction points depending on how many faction points the opposing team had, and how that compared to the winning team (higher point total = higher winnings, losing faction above or about equal to winning faction in rank = higher winnings than winning against a much lower-ranked faction), and the losing team loses about half as many faction points as the winners received! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, losing is bad! Loyalty Loyalty? Forget that. I just want cards! If you’ve explored the entire store, you’ve found the faction rewards section, and might have been interested in joining a faction because of the cool cards you can get. As much as you might like to quickly join a high-leveled faction and just buy the nice cards, it’s not so simple. During wars (explained above), you get 1 point of loyalty for winning attacks or defenses. However, once you leave your faction (or get kicked out for some reason), your loyalty resets to zero. Since the highest rewards in the shop need a whopping 2000 loyalty, you should try to find a faction you feel comfortable with. Also keep in mind that as of this writing, the highest level faction is level 7 (so far), so once again, you should try to find a faction you actually feel like staying in to help it grow. Basically what I’m saying is: if you want those cards, you’ll become loyal whether you like it or not! Also, the more powerful factions tend to kick people who make no contribution to the war efforts, don’t log in for days without telling anyone anything, or are otherwise a waste of space. Either be an active participant that is good and/or trying to improve, or become everyone’s friend so they’d feel too guilty about kicking you out. Whatever you do, you should probably tell your faction (especially your leader) if you plan to be gone for a few days. Join Now If you would like to browse a list of pvp factions, you can find a list of active factions Here Faction Wars Battle Scoring Scoring appears to be different on automatic and manual. Manual: * Maximum of 25 points per player. * +10 points for winning. * +5 points for killing the enemy commander. * +5 points for winning by turn 9? * +5 points for not taking any commander damage? * +5 points for dealing more than 50% damage to the commander on the last turn? * +5 points for destroying all enemy Assault and Structure cards? Automatic: * +10 points for winning. * +1 point for each damage dealt to the enemy commander, up to 10. * +5 points for winning by turn 9? Faction Points Faction Levels See also: Reward Cards#Faction Notes *"Battle Factions" is used here to describe the four (4) factions in which the cards are classified as indicated by the selection filters when editing a playing deck. *Inherent Battle Factions indicated on the cards since Day 1. Version 1.1.22 introduced a Faction filter when editing Decks. *Prior to the introduction of Kor Encampment (and later Mission areas), there were five (5) Locality Factions (February 2011). *The seven (7) groups listed under Locality Factions are not officially termed "factions" in the game, however they do represent a type of faction for which reputation (loyalty) can be earned. *Player Factions added in or prior to Version 1.2.15. *Player Faction Q&As credited to Hotshot2k4 on Kongregate. Category:Content Category:Tyrant Category:Faction